El cuaderno más triste del mundo
by Haru-kun
Summary: La historia del inepto e ineficaz profesor Shuuichi Minamino, el escritor escritoroso y triste Kurama Minamino, y el alumno más malo y aprobado además de criatura más hermosa del universo, Hiei Jaganshi. Todo en el cuaderno más triste del mundo.
1. Capítulo uno: Cuaderno y moral

**Capítulo uno del cuaderno más triste del mundo, el corazón adolescente y estúpido y de mi moral y su última voluntad, que fue contar su historia como muy buen profesor de historia que soy.**

Sería una gran alegría si mi corazón regresara. Oh, lo he hecho sonar como si no lo tuviera dentro del cuerpo, no es eso, es que está…atascado en mi garganta y creo que quiere saltar. Por Dios, qué mundo es este, que los corazones no saben que son corazones y se creen ranas, y miren qué romántico empecé, casi Shakesperiano, diría yo, y miren en qué estado terminé, comparando los corazones a los anfibios. Aún así soy escritor. No cualquier escritor, sino del tipo más triste, si es que _escritor_ no es sinónimo suficiente para _triste_, soy un escritor que cree que los escritores son tristes, es decir un pobre estúpido viviendo en una _realidad irreal_, y sí, puedo decir _realidad irreal_ porque soy un escritor triste y escritoroso para empeorar la situación, y mi tristeza además de darme carisma, me da pleno derecho de abusar de los absurdos y por favor, ya sé que _realidad irreal_ es más de lo que se puede perdonar a un escritor escritoroso, especialmente como yo, pero es necesaria la licencia para la idiotez, al menos en mi caso, de lo contrario me volveré más triste y más escritor.

Y como decía, mi corazón prácticamente lo puedo vomitar en estos momentos, aunque creo que un término más correcto sería escupir, ya que lo tengo en plena cavidad bucal, en donde se da el lujo de palpitar como si nada, palpita y palpita y yo ni caso porque qué más sabe hacer un escritor escritoroso que recurrir a su corazón intranquilo para escribir y qué más sabe hacer un corazón que palpitar como le venga en gana.

Todo se debe, en todo caso, a que al escuchar la voz de Hiei en el auricular del teléfono estoy seguro de que se alborotó y empezó a correr hacia mi cráneo porque Hiei tiene una voz tan linda y hasta admito que a incluso a mí me dan ganas de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales y acariciarlas en mi mano, pero el corazón totalmente inepto—tal como yo—se ha debido tropezar—o acobardar, si se me perdona un poco de honestidad y menos romanticismo—y terminó todo autista en mi boca, en donde me está causando muchas molestias.

Ya he devuelto a mi corazón a su jaula toráxica. En realidad fue muy fácil porque con el mismo entusiasmo con el que corrió hacia la aterciopelada voz de Hiei, se fue comprometiendo en un juego muy primitivo con una bolita de saliva—trampa que hábilmente le tendí—y se atascó en alguna parte del esófago. Como soy un escritor, uno muy triste además, y no científico, nunca entenderé quién lo hizo, pero uno de los órganos vecinos lo debe haber halado o algo. Por supuesto ahora late peor y sólo para molestarme. Así son los corazones, o unos holgazanes que nos matan o unas adolescentes que revolotean al escuchar la voz de Hiei.

Quizá yo también sea, sin admitirlo, un total adolescente frente a Hiei, porque es demasiado cierto que adolezco de tantas cosas, y la culpa es tan suya. Por supuesto no debería ser de ninguna otra manera, pero adolecer es una tarea de adolescentes y no de escritores que se mueren de tristeza, aún viviendo en la más dulce felicidad, con chicos llamados Hiei y teléfonos a prueba de corazones estúpidos. Porque nunca me atrevería a negar que ésta sea la definitiva y más aplastante felicidad, ésta misma.

Son las 9:48 de la noche del viernes, en mi departamento triste y en plena felicidad. Éste es el cuaderno más triste del mundo y sólo porque me lo han regalado en la tienda como oferta y qué triste es, ay Hiei, que un escritor escritoroso tenga que escribir en cuadernos así. Pero es muy correcto para mí porque son tristezas muy diferentes, las de cuadernos y escritores, y por eso conocer ambas me hará bien. No es que sea una persona con ese tipo de filosofía. En realidad detesto las cosas nuevas porque nunca se me dan bien las primeras veces y de eso hay tantos testigos…pero es otra de las cosas que las maravillosas experiencias con Hiei me han hecho reconsiderar. Anoche, por ejemplo, Hiei se aseguró de cumplir su deber y me dejó más que en claro, que los cambios pueden ser extraordinariamente, perfectamente, deliciosamente bien recibidos…en la cama, por ejemplo.

Y supongo que con esa oración tan desvergonzada—y que conste que es patético que a mi edad me esté ruborizando por oraciones así—acabo de darle un carácter más que íntimo a este cuaderno de oferta, el cuaderno más íntimo y triste del mundo para un escritor escritoroso con corazón adolescente. Nunca ha habido algo más estúpido en la historia. Pero qué lindo es, Hiei, qué lindo ser un escritor escritoroso con un cuaderno triste y un corazón adolescente, por que todo eso lo soy por ti y por lo tanto es maravilloso, todo, todo, Hiei, incluso este sabor amargo en la boca porque qué demonios habrá hecho ese corazón de pacotilla pero qué lindo, Hiei.

Ya ves, cuaderno más triste del mundo, en qué situación me encuentro, totalmente enamorado, tan enamorado enamorado que puede ser que me den pena de muerte porque un amor así sólo te conduce a la tragedia, y de eso son prueba múltiples obras de Shakespeare, a quien mencioné anteriormente. Y como cantan The Strokes, _please don't slow me down if I'm going too fast_,porque en este frenesí acelerado que llaman enamoramiento me puedo estrellar con cien mil muros y millones de teléfonos a prueba de corazones, pero nunca podrán detenerme, por Hiei, diré yo, como tanto otros mueren diciendo '¡por la patria!' pero si perdonan la insensibilidad, qué me importa eso ahora cuando nunca en mi vida he sentido más patriotismo que el siento ahora mismo por esa cama en donde ayer por la noche…y allí me vienen de nuevo, esos ataques de sonrisas apresuradas por salir violentamente, que se topan con una desviación por ésta mueca que cuelga del GRAN Y KILOMÉTRICO CAMINITO DE COLOR ROJO QUE CRUZA MI CARA POR HIEI Y SUS EXTRAÑAS IDEAS QUE RESULTAN SER tan…efectivas…y ahora escribo un ¡JODER! por estos sonrojos que ya me están dejando ciego de lo fuertes que vuelven…y pensar que a mi edad, qué ridículo.

De todos modos, he quedado con Hiei y ahora que lo recuerdo—y sé de antemano que esto me hará desmayarme porque estoy seguro de que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se va a ir directo a mi cara, lo sé—me ha entrado una ansiedad enorme. Quizá porque sé que comenzará con uno de sus encantadores guiños o una de esas frases tan pero tan Hiei—es que no hay otra palabra que las defina mejor—o porque sé que terminará donde siempre termina y por esto gracias a Dios, en mi habitación. Y es que a veces Hiei puede ser un poquito brusco…y a pesar de que siempre me estoy quejando de ello, al parecer ninguno de los dos nos lo creemos. Lo que sí voy a recordarle con un beso o dos esta noche, es que sea considerado porque mañana tengo que trabajar…aunque probablemente sea como siempre es…algo como 'por favor, amor, en serio, mañana tengo que trabajar y…' con su gemido respectivo y muy merecido, y al final terminaré con el cuello cubierto de marcas y trataré de disimularlo de alguna manera, pero él aparecerá en la clase y me seguirá mirando como si quisiera comerme. Yo por supuesto, como muy buen profesor, ignoraré a ese alumno tan malo—malísimo con mi cuello, en especial—que nunca me presta atención cuando menciono cuántos golpes de estado se dieron en MEPZ o cuántas novelas escribió Antonella Morelli, o quién sabe qué más porque la verdad es que yo tampoco presto atención a nada más que a ese alumno tan malo, cuando me mira como si quisiera comerme y dramatizamos algún altercado menor para 'Jaganshi, por favor hablemos afuera' y después se porte tan mal con mi cuello en algún armario vacío. Como ves, cuaderno más triste del mundo, el profesor de historia, Shuuichi Minamino se ha enamorado pésimamente de su alumno y el escritor escritoroso Kurama lo está disfrutando tanto que necesita escribir frívolamente en un cuaderno de oferta, sin ofender. Y a qué hora dijo Hiei que iba a venir…a las diez, creo…ya falta poco y acabo de pillar a mi corazón queriendo trepar por encima de los pulmones, ese infeliz…

Éste condenado bolígrafo, que hace demasiado ruido...verás, cuaderno más triste del mundo, es que me he despertado con la criatura más hermosa del universo a mi lado, y se ve tan frágil que hasta un ruido tan inexistente como el del bolígrafo de oferta lo podría despertar. Cuando digo 'de oferta' me refiero a que con sólo haberte escrito una vez ya me he encariñado contigo y por eso sólo escribiré desde ahora con un bolígrafo igual de triste que tú, ya que proceden de la misma tienda. Ya sabes que si uso otro bolígrafo te puedes sentir incómodo, porque estoy seguro que a ti tampoco te gustan las primeras veces, y menos los cambios, como mi yo pre-Hiei. Espero presentarte a Hiei algún día para que tú también cambies y pueda escribirte con cualquier bolígrafo, aunque haya sido mi decisión usar sólo uno de oferta y ya me esté quejando. Así somos los seres humanos, especialmente cuando hemos dormido junto a la criatura más hermosa del universo y nos estemos escondiendo para escribir en cuadernos tristes con bolígrafos tristes.

Y aún cuando es la criatura más hermosa del mundo, espero que se despierte en las próximas dos horas, porque tengo que trabajar, con el cuello desconsideradamente lleno de marcas, otra vez. Hiei es una de las personas menos universitarias que conozco, pero cuando se aplica a ello, puede ser un gran universitario. Es una de esas personas con corazón anciano, que ya lo han vivido, sentido y probado todo aún desde el momento de nacer, y cuando te sonríen simplemente tienes toda la seguridad del mundo en que te vas a derretir por esa persona tan no universitaria, porque los universitarios que conocí antes de Hiei eran por algún lado unos desastres ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, cuaderno más triste del mundo? Esos muchachos que creen que el éxito profesional equivale al éxito personal, o esos que sólo cuentan la vida como fiestas y sexo, o aquellos que ven la universidad como algo para complacer a sus padres, todos esos son como polillas molestas en las clases de historia del profesor más mortificado de la universidad, Shuuichi Minamino.

Digo mortificado no por impresionarte sino para conmoverte con una verdad que hace que vuelvan éstos sonrojos del demonio…porque Hiei fue el alumno más peligrosamente lindo, sí, pero jamás el primero en quererse acostar con aquel profesor. Aunque sí fue, te aseguro, el primero que lo logró en realidad. Porque mírame, el profesor de historia más reacio a las depravadas insinuaciones de tantos alumnos que entre hombres y mujeres llegarían a contar ciento cincuenta o más, está ahora perdido en la historia más linda del mundo, triste con cuaderno y bolígrafo y viviendo la más plena felicidad con el alumno que nunca llegará a ser bueno con su cuello. Acostarme con un alumno por supuesto es una desvergonzada violación a la política de la escuela—y no estoy seguro de si a la ley. Pero cómo resistirse al alumno más malo y despampanante del mundo, cuyas insinuaciones fueron las únicas, entre ciento cincuenta o más, en más que mortificarme, tentarme terriblemente, y todo—según él—por aprobar el examen para el cual se negaba a estudiar pero pensaba 'pagar de una manera más completa' en sus propias palabras. Y mi moral, cuidadosamente construida y una de las cosas de las cuales podía presumir, se fue al mismísimo infierno mientras cerrábamos las puertas del salón y él se saltaba su próxima clase por una de historia más 'personal y personalizada' como él dijo, y al final tenía el pobre que saltarse cuatro clases o más porque de 'compensación' pasó a adicción, y eso, te repito cuaderno más triste del mundo, fue enteramente su culpa.

Aunque de las ciento cincuenta o más insinuaciones, no todas habían sido con el propósito de compensar un desaprobado en mi curso—lo cual al parecer es bastante popular aún ahora—porque también recibí visitas de típicas jovencitas terriblemente sonrojadas, y al parecer me quedé yo con ese hábito maldito, o de conquistadores muy seguros de sí mismos, decididos a cumplir esa apuesta—también muy popular, aún ahora—de hacerlo con el profesor de historia ése tan guapo que nunca logra que un alumno se interese en su clase más que en acostarse con él. Como ya habrás adivinado, cuaderno más triste del mundo con su respectivo compadre bolígrafo, en mi clase los alumnos nuevos tienen siempre segundas intenciones con su profesor y una vez que fallan en el intento y me dejan todo mortificado limpiando la pizarra, la abandonan. Por eso en mi clase he tenido a más de ciento cincuenta alumnos pasajeros, dos o tres constantes que están obligados a aprobar historia para terminar su carrera, y a la criatura más hermosa del mundo que llegó un día atrasadísimo y con los audífonos puestos.

Por supuesto ése profesor inepto e ineficaz de historia le notificó muy malhumoradamente a ese alumno que no parecía encajar ni con los pasajeros ni con los constantes, que escuchar música en la clase era no sólo una gravísima falta de respeto sino un clara violación a las normas de la universidad, a lo que ése alumno tan malo—pero todavía no con mi cuello—contestó con un 'disculpe, entonces, profesor' envuelto en la voz más aterciopelada del mundo, y éste corazón tan estúpido se volvió loco por primera vez y me entraron unas ganas de llorar terribles porque ya me estaba convirtiendo el Kurama Minamino, enamorado desde siempre de esa sonrisa y mirada tan tuyas, Hiei. Ésa clase me la pasé coqueteando imaginariamente contigo, amor, disfrutándola porque algo me decía que no regresarías nunca. Aunque me habías hecho caso y te habías quitado los audífonos, definitivamente no me estabas escuchando ahora tampoco, sino mirándome y mirándome, y por dios cómo me mira, me dije, pensando que al final de la clase ibas a dejarme en claro que te ibas a poner los audífonos cuando te diera la gana, quizá por esa mirada tan intensa que evitaba con tanta cautela y hasta llegué a decir que Dempwolf había sido presidente de MEPZ, qué bofetada a la historia, amor, y todo por ti.

Por eso cuando sonó el timbre y eras el único que no se iba me quería tirar de la ventana, con todo e historia equivocada porque ya estabas acercándote y yo me estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un escritor escritoroso totalmente enamorado sin saberlo, amor. Con esa sonrisa tan pero tan tuya, me dijiste muy apropiadamente 'Profesor, no creo que me vaya bien en ésta clase', y yo te respondí—¿te acuerdas?—también muy apropiadamente con un '¿y por qué cree eso, alumno nuevo de los audífonos?' y tú te reíste muy nada apropiadamente, conmigo queriendo llorar urgentemente por que resultaba ser la risa más maravillosa del mundo. Tú me mirabas tan intensamente, y ahora ya sé que así miras todo por ser una persona tan intensa, y no sabía si tirarme por la ventana de una vez o esperar a que te fueras, pero luego, luego mi amor, tu sonrisa como siempre se meció hacia un lado, de esa manera tan peligrosa que sin querer me halaba más cerca, más cerca, y yo por supuesto sin darme cuenta debido a ésta ineptitud que tú muy bien conoces.

'No soy una persona que se distraiga fácilmente pero no lo pude evitar…' dijiste nada apropiadamente '…cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba totalmente enamorado de usted'. Y entonces, estaba seguro, seguro, segurísimo, me tiro por la ventana ahora mismo, me dije, cuando tú reíste más inapropiadamente todavía¿me escuchas, cuaderno más triste del mundo?, estamos hablando de la risa de Hiei, ésa que hace que me quiera tirar por la ventana, y lanzaste un hiriente pero no menos encantador 'bromeo, profesor, discúlpeme, se ha puesto muy rojo…' y luego te introdujiste como Hiei Jaganshi, un estudiante con dos problemas muy particulares. El primero, dijiste, era que como cualquier otro estudiante de arte, te sentías de lo peor en una clase de historia general, pero el decano de la universidad te había llamado 'naturalmente insolente' y te había dicho que tu gran talento no te salvaba de comportarte así. Y dijiste que por razones inevitables—las cuales después comprendí, se referían a todos esos prepotentes profesores de historia del arte, que debían haberse llevado pésimamente con ése carácter tan lindo que hasta ahora no sabes manejar—necesitabas aprobar el examen pero estabas prohibido de ingresar a cualquier clase de historia del arte, consecuentemente de algún altercado supongo.

Y con ésa sonrisa tan inapropiada, que me halaba y me halaba, a tu cuerpo y a la ventana, ubicados convenientemente cerca, me dijiste que se comentaba el buen dominio de cualquier aspecto de historia general que manejaba ése profesor tan guapo e inepto y tan ruborizado todavía por la bromita tan peligrosa de hace algunos minutos. 'Por supuesto que tengo un buen dominio, pero no se compara con lo que sabe un real profesor de arte, señor Jaganshi' te dije, pero tú ni caso, amor, seguiste hablando sobre tu única oportunidad, y yo cada vez más tentado por la ventana, por tu cuerpo y tu voz y tu sonrisa y ese 'por favor, profesor' tan tentativo. Tú por supuesto sabías de mi terrible debilidad, cómo no saberlo por ése sonrojo desgraciado que no se iba…tenaz y estrepitosamente bello, tu mano ahora en mi hombro, con una voz más aterciopelada y una sonrisa más acomodada y una mirada más intensa, por Dios, y me quería morir.

Ya era demasiado tarde para mí, obviamente, ya estaba totalmente claro cuál iba a ser nuestro futuro por lo menos durante los próximos tres meses. Porque durante tres meses tuvimos sesiones más privadas, conmigo preparando clases especiales para ése alumno tan peligroso, escapándome de tu mirada y nada más, pero por supuesto con los pensamientos más inapropiados. Hasta que llegó ése examen monitor que te avisé que iba a darte, en el que reprobaste asombrosamente. Con todos esos '¡cómo es posible!' de mi parte y tu mortal respuesta que me causó un ataque nervioso acompañado de un preocupante sonrojo que no me abandonó por días.

-Profesor, ya se lo expliqué una vez…

-¡Entonces explíquemelo otra vez, y más vale que sea una explicación extraordinaria para salvarse de éste desaprobado tan increíble!

-Ya se lo dije, profesor…que no soy una persona que se distraiga fácilmente pero…-y yo cada vez más sonrojado y con los ojos más abiertos y con el aire más escaso-…pero no lo pude evitar cuando…-cómo recuerdo tu mirada en ese momento, Hiei, que debería decir fue verdaderamente legendaria, porque me entraron una ganas increíbles de saltarte encima-…me enamoré perdidamente de su rostro.

Y yo, sin haber escuchado _'de su rostro'_, estaba totalmente preparado para saltar por la ventana. Por supuesto me lo aclaraste perfectamente y yo te prometí que atendería tus ridículas necesidades de alumno de arte, dejándote venir a mi apartamento con tus complicados lápices toditos diferentes pero iguales para mí, y con ése cuaderno en donde ahora voy retratado tantas veces, aunque cuidando de no darle un ataque de celos a mi propio cuaderno más triste del mundo, pero todo esto con la condición de aprobar mis exámenes.

Así que te apareciste un sábado, como al mediodía, con todas tus cosas tan artísticas, pidiéndome que me quedara quieto mientras paseabas por el apartamento tan 'pintoresco' que tenía, según tú, buscando una buena iluminación. Yo, completamente enamorado, completamente sonrojado e inapropiadamente inepto, acepté seguir tus instrucciones ésta vez, con esperanzas de que aprobaras con un incentivo así, y sí que aprobaste, y hasta me incentivaste a mí, porque a falta de las brillantes respuestas que esperaba en el examen, ni siquiera lo revisé y te aprobé con la nota más alta. Todo por mi moral en el infierno y tu encantadora sonrisa, que ya no era sonrisa, sino memoria, de ése día en mi apartamento, cuando astutamente alabaste mi 'perfecta clavícula' que ésa molesta camisa abotonada no te dejaba terminar. Así se fue un botón, mientras tus miradas pasaban de ser apreciaciones artísticas a desvergonzadas tentaciones, y tus sonrisas abandonaron la zona segura, hasta tal punto que me empezaba a dar cuenta de que querías comerme.

-¿Podría desabotonarse uno más, profesor? Quiero dibujar un poco más de sombra…

-¿Podría uno más, por favor?...creo que los hombros quedarían mejor con una tensión más suelta…

-¿Uno más, profesor, por favor? Creo que me pasé un poco y el dibujo tengo que hacerlo más grande…

-Quizá uno más…¿Por favor? Me encantaría dibujarlo con la camisa abierta…

Y así quedé, completamente sonrojado, en mi _realidad irreal_ y en el dibujo de Hiei, inapropiadamente desabotonado y bajo una excelente iluminación.

Tus miradas, eventualmente se volvieron más inquietas y por lo poco que pude ver con mi rostro en esa posición, bastante más ambiciosas. Y lo confirmaste cuando dejaste el cuaderno, lápiz y propiedad en el sofá, y con lentitud te acercaste a mí, el modelo del banquito de la excelente iluminación, te acercaste—muy, muy cerca—hasta que podía sentir tu aliento en mi rostro, que probablemente haya estado morado de aquel sonrojo olímpico, y con la voz más inapropiada y aterciopelada le dijiste al escritor escritoroso Kurama Minamino…

-¿Un botón más, profesor?

-¿Y eso para qué?-dije, olvidando que mi camisa ya estaba completamente abierta.

Reíste de tal manera que hasta hoy creo fielmente que tu única intención con esa risa era enamorarme catastróficamente y matarme del sonrojo y de la erección, y sentí en todo mi cuerpo la mano que pusiste sobre la bragueta y ésa última oración, antes de convertirte en el alumno más malo y aprobado de la historia.

-Eso simplemente porque me encantaría…-y sonreíste, y morí.

Así es, morí, como cada vez que me sonrojo así y muero sin siquiera acercarme a la ventana. Soy un profesor de universidad, y a veces un adulto de veintinueve años, por eso a pesar de mi ineptitud sabía muy bien que lo que te encantaría era aprobar mi clase, y aún así me convertí en el escritor escritoroso con el cuaderno y bolígrafo más triste del mundo. La verdad, a mí también me encantó que aprobaras…y la verdad es que hiciste que me gustara como nunca antes ser profesor de historia, aunque al final tú me enseñabas más cosas que yo a ti. Disculpa, cuaderno más triste del mundo, si hago aquí una pausa en memoria de aquel sonrojo tan heroico, y en honor al que siento que se aproxima a medida que la criatura más hermosa del mundo empieza ya a destellar y su sonrisa se empieza a mecer. Pronto abrirá los ojos más bonitos del mundo y me dará los buenos días. Ya no me dirá profesor, porque la verdad nunca le enseñé nada y además le dije que podía llamarme Kurama, por eso dirá 'Buenos días, Kurama' y seré un escritor escritoroso aún sin escribir, muriéndome de tristeza por éste amor tan inapropiado—que ha llenado la vacante de la moral que está vacacionando en el infierno—y en plena felicidad definitiva e infinita. Qué increíble, mi amor, que siendo tan inepto y con un corazón tan adolescente y estúpido, haya merecido el último año…al parecer éste año también vas a estar en mi clase…espero que no te aburras de mí y te vuelvas un buen alumno…no sé…es sólo que me encanta aprobarte simplemente porque sí…porqué será…que siendo profesor de historia nunca haya escuchado de una así…casi Shakesperiana, diría yo…Ah, acabo de escuchar a mi moral quemarse lentamente desde el infierno, pero ahora te estás despertando y me toca visitar el paraíso.


	2. Capítulo 2: lagartija corazonal

Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**** de la lagartija más parecida a mis lavadas de dientes, de mi muerte por enamoramiento y de mi patético intento por existir fuera de lo que es Hiei. **

No recuerdo bien si fue Morelli quien dijo '_nacer con un cordón al ombligo para morir con una soga al cuello_'. Así somos los seres humanos, cuaderno más triste del mundo; pedazos de basura flotando en la ironía. Sé que debería decir _flotando en la historia_, como homenaje a mi profesión, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho hace año y medio pero ahora es _ironía_. Ironía, sí, demonios. Y es _ironía_ por nada más y nada menos que el alumno tan malo, oh, ese alumno tan malo que me tiene sin lapiceros. Qué sabrás tú de estar sin lapiceros, cuando el único que me he abstenido de castrar a mordidas es el tuyo, tan triste y tan desagradable al gusto, por alguna razón que no quiero saber. Ya sé lo que piensas, yo mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo patético de un profesor sin lapiceros y en lo irónico de mi situación (¿ves qué bien viene _ironía_?). Porque el profesor que una vez encontró desvergonzadamente inmoral el acostarse con un alumno a cambio de un aprobado—que se convirtió en cuatro, cinco, seis y qué sé yo, que al final lo que estaba contando eran orgasmos y no aprobados y eso que terminé debiéndole a mi alumno tan malo el doble de los aprobado que tiene hasta hoy…—es precisamente el más insistente cuando se trata de cobrar sus aprobados por adelantado…y no me mires con esas páginas tan blancas porque no creas que ignoro cómo disfrutas de éste lapicero. En realidad no es nada de lo que avergonzarse—o al menos eso me repito a mi mismo en las noches—el acto sexual es completamente natural, aún cuando Hiei lo haga parecer asombrosamente antinatural, y gracias al mundo por esto. Pero también entiendo el porqué de mis sofocantes sonrojos y es que teniendo tantos años de educación privada y tantos conocimientos de cómo los instintos de los que habitaron la tierra un día los llevaron a la destrucción, tiré a la basura todo y me entregué totalmente a mis instintos por un alumno tan malo. O quizá sea que hacer eso me tenga encantado por completo, nunca lo sabré porque los instintos no me dejan pensar de tan apasionantes que se sienten.

De ése día en mi departamento—el día de los botones perdidos, cuaderno más triste del mundo, ¿recuerdas?—recuerdo apenas la mitad, porque a veces mis sonrojos me hacían cerrar los ojos, lo que Hiei interpretó como una invitación a ponerse más agresivo—y no es que no me haya gustado. Según él cuando estoy así de avergonzado soy más 'apetitivo' por eso le encanta ponerme en _situaciones_ en donde el corazón me vaya a mil. Yo prefiero que el corazón me vaya a mil por _posiciones_ y no _situaciones _(aquí inserto una tos fingida y muy inútilmente discreta), y creo que a él también le gusta así, aunque disfrute de escandalizarme, y qué encantador es, cuaderno, que me encuentre de alguna manera lindo.

Pero volviendo a lo de los lapiceros, que probablemente sea un asunto de más importancia para ti, estoy cada vez más convencido de que debe parar, no por los lapiceros sino por el efecto que está teniendo en mí. Y es que a ése hijo de…del subdirector se le ha dado por supervisar mis clases, en donde por supuesto Hiei ya no puede hacer ésas preguntas tan insolentes que enojan tanto a su profesor, y nuestras visitas al clóset se han visto drásticamente afectadas. Así todos ésos lapiceros—únicos resultados útiles de las ciento cincuenta o más declaraciones que venían con regalos—fueron víctimas de mi ansiosa boca, que carraspeaba y carraspeaba, al esperar los exámenes de todos ésos ineptos alumnos, cuando el único que me importaba en realidad era el que me iba a llegar en blanco e iba a obtener la máxima nota. El subdirector, por supuesto, ya tenía tres litros de saliva en toda su chaqueta, y empezaba a roncar vulgarmente en uno de los asientos de atrás. Hiei, muy naturalmente, sabía en qué situación tan desesperante me encontraba, y como resultado de su naturaleza tan juguetona e irritante y el histórico aburrimiento de dar un examen que planeaba en aprobar sin llenar una sola pregunta, empezó con sus miraditas que me hicieron decapitar a tres de los lapiceros que usaba para corregir.

¡NO!, gesticulé aterradamente, revisando al subdirector en su trance porcino y a todas las cabezas gachas que lloraban porque en mi clase sólo hay un aprobado y ése es el alumno más malo. Pero Hiei y su egoísmo nada abstracto capaz de matar lapicero por lapicero, sonrió cruelmente y se echó para atrás en su asiento. Mis pobres ojos presenciaron aquel espectáculo mientras mis reacciones biológicas me apresuraban a sentarme; un botón, dos botones, tres botones, y ésos gestos que estaban para ahorcarme y tirarme por la ventana. Sí, Hiei era un artista con el lápiz, la cama y la lengua, porque fue principalmente por ella y sus movimientos—y aquí me prometí que escribiría la semejanza que me pareció ver entre una desnudista y su respectivo tubo de _striptease_ con su lengua y sus labios, aunque con una remarcable diferencia de nivel—que subdirector o no, examen o no, me retiré al _baño_ y supongo que por la concentrada desesperación colectiva nadie notó cuando Hiei hizo lo mismo.

No olvidamos que los clósets eran nuestros inolvidables amigos pero él era Hiei y merecía lo mejor. Así que con sus ojitos tan abiertos y su expresión de sorpresa tan pero tan Hiei, me siguió por los pasillos hasta que llegamos ante una secretaria que compartía un fatal defecto con su jefe: sus terribles hábitos de sueño. Por lo que a oficina cerrada, secretaria y subdirector totalmente inconscientes, y todos en el salón de clase copiándose en vano porque ésa vez a Hiei le pude haber dado hasta un diploma de lo mal estudiante que era, tiramos fotos y terriblemente graciosos pisapapeles al piso y empezamos a sonrojarme legendariamente sobre el escritorio—y aquí mi corazón se aceleró tanto que prefirió ahorcarse con la aorta sin dejar nota ni nada, pero qué importa eso cuando uno tiene orgasmos tan bueno que le pagan 20 años más de vida, y además vida feliz.

Por supuesto que para un escritor triste y escritoroso una vida feliz es más de lo que se puede costear pero ciertas normas se pueden doblar por ciertas personas, como Hiei. Y es que Hiei es una persona tan personal, maldita sea, que yo pensaba que sabía algo de las personas personales pero se ha encargado de enseñarme que profesor o no soy un completo ignorante sin remedio—ya ves, cuaderno más triste del mundo que hay tantas cosas que no sabía, y cuando digo cosas me refiero a esas cosas que de las que no puedo hablar ni escribir en cuadernos de oferta porque se me hinchas las glándulas encargadas de los sonrojos y recuerdo cuando Hiei hace que se me doble la columna como se doblan ciertas normas para ciertas personas. Hace aproximadamente tres minutos te estoy guiñando el ojo en señal de complicidad. Te lo digo para que lo sepas porque acabo de leer las últimas diez oraciones y al parecer todavía podrías dudar de que cuando digo cosas estoy hablando de COSAS. (Guiño).

Como de costumbre, hago un análisis del ser humano, cuaderno, y además de decepcionarme recuerdo cómo de superficial y egocéntrico es. Está tan centrado en sí mismo que toma demasiado en serio los comentarios que se hacen hacia su persona, digamos por ejemplo, comentarios de otros profesores, y siguiendo esta hipótesis, por Dios, el ser humano es tan obsesivo y enfermizo que puede terminar no sé, en realidad, digamos que buscando trastornos mentales en la wikipedia y encontrando tristemente que tiene todos los síntomas. No es que yo lo haga. Y si lo hiciera no tendría que avergonzarme porque soy humano, después de todo. Ya que soy humano, actúo, luego me arrepiento. Es un protocolo que siguen mis similares y las lagartijas. Digo esto de las lagartijas no como una ofensa sino como una alusión al cuadro tan pintoresco que está colgado en mi sala, regalo de mi primo cuando me preguntan los visitantes y regalo de mi amante cuando me pican los recuerdos eróticos. Quién iba a pensar que Hiei pintara una lagartija. No es que me esté quejando porque Hiei es tan pero tan Hiei, y además un alumno muy malo, que puede pintar lo que se le antoje y yo no tengo ninguna objeción a su talento o a sus lagartijas.

A pesar de que fue un hecho importante en nuestra conexión y eso, a menudo olvido que es un alumno de arte. No digo que no lo parezca, ya que es obviamente tan bueno en ese campo que su talento se ha rebalsado sobre otras áreas—que más me convienen a mí, yo supongo—como…la cama.

¿Cómo demonios es que me sonrojo cada vez que menciono la cama? Sé que es tonto pero cuando se tienen tantos recuerdos memorables anexados a un mueble empieza a ser más como un santuario; y la verdad es que me muero porque empiece la ceremonia (guiño). Oh Dios, ¿me escuchas? Bueno, ¿me lees? O no sé… ¿me entiendes? Lo que sea pero sueno como un...bien, de hecho es perdonable puesto que lo escondo tras la excusa de ése tan serio romance que llevo con un alumno.

Trataré de no decir esto con entonación maliciosa: Un alumno taaaaan malo.

Discúlpame, no he podido.

Bien, sobre lo de ser alumno de arte, no sé mucho de ello, y Hiei no es particularmente muy hablador. Pero cuando me regaló el cuadro me sentí como una colegiala invitada al baile de promoción—y quizá esta analogía se deba a que hace cierto tiempo tuve la oportunidad de ver a Hiei vestido de una, lo cual puede sonar ridículo pero créeme, cuaderno más triste del mundo, fue perfecto para la ocasión. Que Hiei, una persona tan personal y a la vez tan impersonal, se haya aparecido en mi muy-abierta-para-él puerta con un paquete en mano, debo decir que me sorprendí en un inicio. No era el primer obsequio que me entregaba pero mucho más importantemente, era el primero que no podíamos 'usar' en…ese sitio que ya no es un mueble, y eso según esa mujer tan abominable pero diestra en esas cosas que sale en el canal 15 a eso del mediodía, es un gran avance de nuestra relación. No sé todavía como me siento acerca de eso…porque si nuestra relación sale del círculo sexual (palabra que puedo escribir pero muy difícilmente pronunciar y eso, Hiei, al parecer te es muy divertido), para lindar con asuntos más sentimentales creo fielmente que no podré resistirlo. En serio, me aventaré por la ventana. Miraré esa simpática lagartija una última vez, y me aventaré con fuerza suficiente como para asemejar una mosca en un parabrisas. Simplemente no es justo que yo, siendo tan inexperto en este campo, tenga que hacer malabares con placeres tan grandes, y penas tan abrumadoras como he escuchado que son aquellas correspondientes al enamoramiento. No es para nada justo. Habiendo nunca estado enamorado, se supone que mi primera vez sería con una mujer exigente y chillona que me mandaría al terapeuta para tras años aprender a amarme a mí mismo. Se supone que las primeras veces sean pésimas, así es como debe ser. Y si mi relación debe moverse hacia ese camino entonces, mierda, cómo se supone que sea pésimo si tengo a la persona más encantadora del mundo junto a mí ¿Me entiendes, cuaderno más triste del mundo? Es como fumar. La primera vez debe ser un patético intento de contener la tos y las lágrimas, seguido de un eterno juramento del famoso nunca más, y si todo sigue su curso apropiadamente finalmente te vuelves un adicto sin remedio. Así debe ser, así está escrito, así de romanticón y estúpido pero así. Pero si mi primera vez es ahora, entonces, entonces, entonces, mi primera vez será…fumadísima ¿me entiendes?

Hay veces sinceramente en donde vendería mi alma por unos segundos más para mirarle a los ojos…porque nunca me alcanza el tiempo para mirar tan profundo como quiero llegar. Nunca me alcanza. Eso no venía al caso me a que me ha sonado bonito, ¿eh?

Ay Hiei, cuándo terminarás de matarme, que me muero, y cuántas veces habrás de revivirme, que aquí vivo estoy. Y en este trance de vida y muerte, he deseado más de infinitas veces un segundo más. Un solo segundo más, para llegar más allá de lo que me alcanza el tiempo.

De acuerdo, la verdad es que esa lagartija me asusta demasiado. Parece un escupitajo, por Dios, es en serio, es una cachetada al arte, maldita sea estoy a un pelo de dejar la puerta del departamento abierta con la esperanza de que lo roben pero quién en su sano juicio robaría ese pedazo de mediocridad, santo cielo…yo quiero a Hiei con mi entero corazón ahorcado y le dedico por completo este cuaderno de mis intimidades pero madre santa esto realmente debe ser mi castigo por acostarme con un alumno, de verdad lo digo con una pesadez increíble en el alma, cada vez que la veo tengo que convencerme de que es una lagartija más de lo que es un pedazo de hígado enfermo, que es el papel que juega en mi mente cada mañana cuando la veo, que es precisamente el momento en que me lavo los dientes y no es mi culpa encontrar un terrible parecido con ella y lo que escupo en el lavadero. No es mi culpa, cuaderno más triste del mundo porque yo en realidad amo a Hiei. Dicho eso y capaz de cortarme la parte de atrás de las rodillas—porque las muñecas simplemente me parecen un lugar muy mórbido para terminar la vida con un trazo tajante—por la culpa acechante, debo confesar que estoy tan desesperado por deshacerme de ese cuadro que se lo regalaría incluso a una mujer que saliera del televisor antes de morir, y hablo en serio.

Cuaderno más triste del mundo, quisiera hablarte de algunas inquietudes que he tenido últimamente, se tratan de mi codo derecho, creo que es de un color un poco parecido a las ciruelas en otoñ--¡¡ACABO DE ESCRIBIR QUE AMO A HIEI POR DIOS!! ESCRIBI 'AMO A HIEI'!! JAMAS HABIA DICHO QUE AMABA A HIEI!! Espera, ¿lo amo? Es decir ya ha pasado algo más de un año y medio, y las cosas últimamente van mejor de lo esperado y…¡'mejor de lo esperado'! eso dice Hiei cuando toma desayuno en mi casa; por lo general le sirvo huevos y tocino pero a veces me pide sólo café, que es precisamente lo que peor se me da por mi pésima noción del tiempo. Cuando toma café en la taza amarilla generalmente termina con mejor humor que cuando lo toma en la taza blanca, y creo que todavía no es consciente de ello pero a mi me encanta ver cómo le tiemblan los labios—extrañamente no por lo caliente que está el café sino porque la taza está fría—es un espectáculo que presencio mientras pretendo leer el periódico—que al final será apartado y tirado al piso al tiempo que me voy sonrojando por un Hiei de taza amarilla, o desentrañado bruscamente por un Hiei de taza blanca que busca únicamente la sección de las caricaturas. ¡Por la lagartija más fea del mundo! ¿¡Estás consciente de las idioteces que escribo!? Por Dios, ¡estoy enamorado!

Minamino Shuuichi, profesor de historia. Sentencia: condenado a morir aventado por la ventana.


End file.
